Wildcard
by bittersweet-musician
Summary: Shakespeare had it wrong. Life's not a stage, it's a deck of cards. You get dealt a hand, good or bad, you can either fold, stay or draw; that's life. Story picks up manga storyline: ep 555. SPOILERS T to allow room for whaterever pops up. AcexOC.
1. Shit

**Disclaimer: One Piece and all it's character's belong to Oda. All OC's belong to me. *A***

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Ace silently cursed to himself. One by one, his comrades were falling one by one, and why? All because here he was, chained and beaten, just like his father before him. He didn't care if his father had been one of the greatest pirates to have ever lived, he didn't care if he was the one who inspired this great new age of pirates, to Ace, his father was worth as much as the dirt beneath feet. No, that man was not his father. To Ace he had only one father, one _real_ father, and here he was, fighting to save his lost son; His true father, whitebeard.

"ACE-GUN!!"

Ace's head snapped up. _Shit._

"Oars, you mustn't!! With your size, you'll just end up as a target!!" It was no use, he could see that. He'd attracted yet another to his hopeless cause.

Men scrambled on the battlefield, arms and swords at the ready.

"CHARGE!!"

Ace watched as men from various crews, including his own, began to move and follow Oars into battle.

_Everyone…please…_

"URUS SHOCK"

Even the Shibukai were getting involved now. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"OARS!! JUST STOP, YOU CAN'T MAKE IT OVER HERE!"

Oars huffed._ That last blow really 'urt…_

"I can ad least take…down one Shibukai!" He gathered his strength and powered towards Doflamingo. _Ad least I can take down one… Maybe that'd be enough… _

Doflamingo looked towards his rushing opponent.

"Hn?" _Too easy… _

Oars dealt him a blow, which he dodged with ease.

"Fufufufufufu"

Oars felt a great deal of pain centered near the base of his right leg. He looked down to see blood pour furiously from his wound, his severed leg flying off in another direction.

"This is a riot! Fufufufu!"

"OARS!!"

_Shit. Shit. Shit_. One by one they came. One by one they fought. One by one they fell.

"Just a liddle further…" Oars felt death's cool hand on his shoulder; the pain seemed to be fading, or was is getting stronger? He couldn't tell…

Moira gritted his teeth.

"Damn that Flamingo. Cutting of that leg when I wanted it's corpse for myself." Perhaps he could get Doc to patch him up later. Well, he needed a corpse anyway, so he'd might as well make one.

"TSUNO-TOKAGE!!" Moira's blow did its job all too well.

"Ace-gun…"

_No… Oh god… Oars. Please… everyone… _

Ace watched as his friend fell before his eyes; one more to join the fallen.

_Shit. Shit. SHIT._

_----------------------------_

"Please… Just wait for me a little longer. Please Ace-kun, just a little while longer…" Her breaths were uneven and heavy, but saying the words seemed to offer small glimmers of hope.

_Damn that Kuma._ When got her hands on him, she'd kill him for sure. There was no way she was going to let him survive, not after this. She forced herself to fly faster. She'd be there by now if it weren't for that bastard.

_Flashback_

"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that…"_

_End of Flashback_

She gritted her teeth.

"Just a little longer…I'm almost there Ace… I'm almost there."


	2. Assurances

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I haven't updated for a while, **

**it's all on my profile if you want the details. **

**Ah crap. Forgot to do the disclaimer last time =. =;**

**Disclaimer: One piece and all its characters belong to Oda. *^* OC belongs to me. **

**But who is my OC? Well, I'm sure they'll make their selves known soon (if not spontaneously so...)**

**I'll be drawing a lot from the manga for the first couple of chapters to keep to the original storyline, so please don't shoot if you notice similar/same lines from the characters. **

**Thanks for the reviews!! **

**Note: Oooh, **_italics _**are what characters are thinking (but I'm sure you clever people have already figured that out, haven't you). **_**Italic Bold**_** represents flashbacks (that's new~). **

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

"_**What's dis?" **_

"_**You like it? I learned how to make it back in Wano. I figured being so big and closer to the sun and all, it'd get pretty hot." **_

_**Oars placed Ace's gift upon his head. **_

"_**Ahh, that really cools me down." **_

"_**Really, I'm glad it helps!" **_

"OARS!!" _Why? Dammit, Why?! Him and his stupid pride; Whitebeard had warned him, and yet he'd refused to listen. Why? Why had he been such an idiot?_

"_**I'll find him and punish him myself; he was under my division after all"**_

Ace gritted his teeth. In his attempt to avenge one of his nakama, he'd endangered them all.

"Shishishishi! He'll need some repairs, but other than that, that beast will make an excellent zombie!"

Ace shot Moira a look that would surely cripple most.

"You disgusting, vile, second rate pirates; you don't care about anything but your own skins; you pretenders of the sea! You're not men, you're dogs! Meer pets to the marines!" Ace could feel the ripples of fury that shook him, the hate rising up from within him; his skin prickled with heat.

"Know you're place Portgas. Your fate is inevitable; you will die here today, so perhaps shut your mouth and die with at least some dignity, like your father did." The serpent princess spoke with such sharpness; that her voice pierced through the air like a thousand daggers.

"My father has yet to die."

"You fool only yourself with those words."

"My REAL father has yet to die!" Even in the midst of the roar of the battle field, those words managed to evoke certain stillness in the atmosphere.

Hebihime-sama cringed. _He's just like Luffy. Is this the will of a D?_

"Fufufufufufu! Sit back and watch, this is neutral ground we're fighting on!" Doflamingo carried on in his maniacal laughter.

"What's he on about?" asked one marine to another.

"Who knows? You won't catch me questioning him though, that guy gives me the creeps," the other replied, shuddering at the thought.

"Fufufufufufu!"

-

Whitebeard stood firm on the deck of his ship. "Oars…"

"You should know better than to mourn in the middle of a war, Whitebeard!" shouted Vice Admiral Ronse, upon his approach. Whitebeard crushed the giant, lifting only one hand in doing so, crippling the Vice Admiral into a defeated pile on the floor.

"Impossible…" one man gasped.

"Incredible!" Another commented.

"Even a giant's no match for him!!" added another.

"Men." Whitebeard called, his eyes fixated forward, barely even acknowledging the fallen Vice Admiral beside him, "Get past Oars and push forward!"

"Yes sir!" bellowed his crew as they leaped into action.

-

"Fufufufufufu! Marines are righteous, Pirates are evil? These phrases have changed over and over again over time. Children who have never known peace and children who have never known war; what different values they hold!"

Kuma turned his head slightly towards his fellow Shibukai, with a vague sense of interest in where he was going with this.

"Those who stand at the top determine what is right and wrong! Justice will prevail you say? Fufufufufufu, of course it will!" He drew in a breath, savoring the moment of this split era.

"Whoever wins this war becomes Justice!!" He declared, followed by more laughter.

-

"We're putting the plan into motion…" Sengoku informed the other marines on the den den mushi. Silence echoed on the empty lines.

"Eh? What's this? You have a plan, Sengoku the Buddha?" Whitebeard mocked the Admiral._ He couldn't be planning on that...could he? _

-

"Gramps..."

"What are you doing here Garp? Are you planning on interfering?" Sengoku knew Garp acted on his own accord, but would he be so reckless as to-

"No, he's a pirate…I have no pity for him…"

"Well then…"

"Let me be!"

"_**Waah! Waaah!" **_

"_**Gosh kid, don'tcha ever stays quiet?" **_

"I have no Pity for villains…"

"_**Don't hit Luffy again you old piece of shit!" **_

"But family is different!"

Ace looked at his grandfather, shocked at what he'd just heard.

"Ace, why didn't you live like I told you to?!"

"_**I'll make you two into fine marines!" **_

"Gramps..!"

"Garp, if you do something foolish, I will not hold back on you."

"Humph, if I could've I would've!"

Ace smirked a little. _Stupid old man…_

-

"What's that in the sky?" panted Helemeppo, out of breath from running.

"A flock of birds?" Coby suggested, although he had to admit, if that was true they were quite a peculiar flock indeed.

-

"You over did it!!"

"It's all because of his wink!"

"Don't blame me, Croc!"

"It doesn't matter anyway; we're all going to die! There's nothing but solid ice to land on!"

"AHHHHHH- wait, I'm made of rubber, so I'll be okay!" Luffy laughed.

"WHAT!? Meaning you'll be the only survivor?!

"I do not vish to die like zis! Somevody do sumzing!"

"We should've never let strawhat talk us into this!!"

The battlers below looked up bewildered by the newcomers.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Luffy?!" Ace couldn't believe it. Luffy had actually managed to break into Impel Down, and even more, managed to escape!

Sengoku gritted his teeth. _This is bad._

Garp's frown turned into a broad smile and loud, jolly laughter.

"So he's finally come." Bartholomew Kuma stood silently to himself.

_Luffy-kun!!_ Hebihime swooned.

"Serpent Princess-sama!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it, mugiwara." Mihawk watched in expectation.

Moira flinched slightly. _I will not let you best me again strawhat!_

"Fufufufufufu, things are finally getting interesting…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well that's all for now folks! I'll update again soon (after I get through this avalanche of assignments and crap T^T), I know, I know, my OC has yet to make an appearance, but good things come to those who wait ;3. Night my pretties~ [don't forget to review!!] *is now off to fix disclaimer***


End file.
